


Sunhats

by kunemoo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Scout's being dramatic, Summer, These guys are pining oblivious doofuses. Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunemoo/pseuds/kunemoo
Summary: It's hotter than the sun itself, and Sniper takes it in stride. Scout, on the other hand, tries to do something, ANYTHING, to cook less.





	Sunhats

“Since when did ya get a sunhat?”

 

Sniper turned to look back at Scout. He was laying on the camper's bunk on his back, holding a floppy hat above him.

 

The two of them got to become better friends when Sniper sought refuge and more ice in the walls of the base, to everyone's surprise. He ran into Scout, who showed him where everything was in the fridge and gave him some good recommendations for ice cream. The runner had since talked to him about anything and everything under the sun when the Australian was on base or when their battles for the day ended, and Sniper listened. Now, here they were.

 

The marksman shrugged, “Had it for a while. Never really got to wear it, but I figured I'd keep it around. It's thinner than me slouch hat.”

 

Scout just hummed, still looking at the hat. Then he groaned, put the hat next to him and turned on his side, pouting at Sniper.

 

“It's freakin' hot.”

 

“'S cooler than yesterday.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Sniper nodded, noticing Scout return to laying on his back, arm over his eyes. He felt his urge to chuckle become stronger as he continued to clean his rifle. Scout may have been theatrical at times, but he was rarely ever dramatic.

 

“I ain't feelin' it, Snipes...”

 

“Must be because I grew up where it's always hot,” Sniper replied, turning back towards the bunk again, “Do ya wanna go on base?”

 

Scout whined, “But we gotta walk there. Too freakin' hot.”

 

The marksman chuckled, “C'mon, I don't live that far, Roo.”

 

“But it's too hot. We'll be cooked alive before we make it.”

 

“I think you're bein' dramatic. You do get a lil' fussy in hot weather.”

 

“Says the Aussie native,” Scout turned, back facing Sniper, “Said it yourself-- the first time you saw snow was in Coldfront. I, however-”

 

“I know, I know,” Sniper grinned slightly, “Boston native, snows up there. Used to the cold as much as I'm used to the heat.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

It was silent again. A few heartbeats passed before Sniper heard the sound of moving sheets and looked up to see the younger man climbing down the bunk. He shuffled towards the kitchenette, laying down on the tile there. Only a second passed before Scout let out another grunt.

 

Sniper had to admit that it was a little amusing seeing Scout so sluggish but still trying to move. Then again, this was Scout he was talking about-- The anklebiter couldn't sit still even if he was promised ten cans of Bonk. Make it fifteen or higher, however...

 

* * *

 

It was so _god damn hot_.

 

Scout was sick of it. Summer could have been one of his favorite times of the year because there was no school, he could draw or run all day if he wanted to, even walk around the city not looking for a fight. Some of his happiest and fondest memories happened during his summer breaks.

 

The only reason summer lost that potential? The bugs and the _god damn heat_.

 

The runner was face down on the floor. He let out a deep, audible sigh, resting his chin on the tile in a pout.

 

He heard Sniper mention that the pets he had when he was younger always laid down on the kitchen tiles to keep cool. It was sometimes the coldest thing in the house. So, Scout decided to see that theory for himself as a last resort.

 

His dreams were crushed as soon as he felt the warmth on his fingertips, but he still went down. Scout just wanted something, _anything_ that could get him out of this hell.

 

He did _not_ want another headache from the heat. He just had one the day before yesterday and he was miserable. How the fuck Sniper didn't feel like he was being deep fried like a damn chicken wing, he didn't know.

 

“Everythin' good, Roo?”

 

The sound of the marksman's voice tugged him out of his misery for a bit. He glanced at Sniper before looking down at the floor again.

 

“Even the tile's warm,” Scout complained, turning to lay down on his side, “I'm really doubtin' it got cooler today.”

 

Sniper raised an eyebrow, dipping his head down, “Do you want to go on the base.”

 

Scout looked to the ceiling, pondering. It was cooler than the camper, but...

 

“There's AC on base...” he mused, “But gettin' there...”

 

The brunette nodded, looking around. He hoped just a little that Sniper was looking for a solution for the runner's sake. He saw him widen his eyes and suddenly get up, taking off his shoes and quickly climb up the bunk ladder.

 

That... left Scout baffled. Heat rises, after all.

 

“What 're you doin'?” Scout raised a brow, fatigue prominent in his voice.

 

Sniper climbed down the bunk, sunhat in hand, “Tryin' to find a way to cool us off so you don't whine your voice hoarse by tomorrow.”

 

“Hey,” the younger man retorted, glaring at Sniper and sitting up, “I have a good reason! Summer shouldn't be this hot, damn it! And your place has no AC! And we're in the god damn desert! No breezes, no shade, there's nothin' keepin' us cool out here!”

 

“That's why they invented air conditioning. Now come on, get up Roo,” he held a hand out to the runner. Scout took his hand, getting to his feet.

 

“So, what's your plan, Snipes?”

 

The marksman said nothing, hands behind his back. He silently looked at Scout for a moment before plopping a sunhat on his head. The runner let out a squawk in protest, fixing the garment.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Let's get goin'.”

 

Scout huffed at the marksman. On one hand, he was used to heat. He was tough and grown-- he ran in sweatpants through hotter places, such as jungles and freakin' Egypt. Yet, on the other hand, his walk back to base would probably be much cooler than the trek he took to get to Sniper's van.

 

He... he actually really appreciated Sniper looking out for him like that. Perhaps he was taking too much, though...?

 

He moved to take the hat off before he felt a hand hold it in place. The runner's cheeks grew warm, but he simply blamed it on the heat. He looked up, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Are you givin' this to me?”

 

* * *

 

Sniper shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

 

“Nah. I'll let ya borrow it, though. Don't want your shoulders burnt.”

 

Scout lit up, giving the marksman a grateful smile. The brunette then found another pair besides his beloved sunglasses, handing them to the runner before opening the door. Headaches from light were horrible from his experience with them.

 

“Don't want ya goin' blind outside, either.”

 

“My eyes aren't sensitive like yours, Snipes. I think I'll be okay.”

 

Sniper simply shrugged, raising his eyebrows, “Better safe than sorry, mate.”

 

Scout playfully rolled his eyes. He went to step outside and the taller man saw him instantly squint. The runner quickly slid the sunnies on and Sniper tried not to laugh. A huff of amusement slipped through his nostrils, anyway. Scout definitely heard it, looking to the marksman and narrowing his eyes with a smile. Sniper still tried to convince his friend otherwise.

 

“Sun not hurtin' you too much?” he inquired, trying to change the subject.

 

Scout shook his head, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. He had an exaggerated, touched expression gracing his features.

 

“Not at all. Oh Sniper, how am I _ever_ gonna repay ya? First your hat, and now your _only spare shades_? I'm _forever_ in your debt.”

 

He leaned onto Sniper's side, the marksman retaliating by leaning against Scout and trying to make him lose his balance. No one gave in, and the two of them were just making the other walk crooked as a result. Sniper finally relented and gently moved Scout off of him.

 

“Too warm,” Sniper replied, smiling.

 

“Oh, so now _you're_ the one who hates the heat.”

 

“Exercisin' in the heat and sittin' in the heat are two different things, Roo.”

 

Scout crossed his arms, chuckling and raising an eyebrow, “Sure...”

 

* * *

 

They were almost there-- Scout could see the base getting bigger and bigger. They were closer to sweet, cold relief. The sweet release against Satan's sauna.

 

He lifted the sunhat enough so he was still shaded, running a hand through his dishwater blonde hair. Though the hat and shades were lifesavers, his head was still a bit warmer than what was comfortable. His hair was soaked, probably due to wearing a hat, in the first place.

 

The silence was making time slow down more than he liked, especially under this blazing sunlight. He hooked a finger on the front of his shirt, pulling it away from his chest for some air flow. It may be hot, but the wind can always cool someone off. Or even freeze-- a lesson he learned in Coldfront.

 

“Y'know, Snipes, I've been meaning to ask you somethin',” Scout began, turning his head and raising a brow at the other man.

 

Sniper nodded his head, “Shoot.”

 

“God, it's so freakin' hot,” he wiped the sweat off of his brow, “How are you not cooking in this fuckin' heat, man?”

 

Sniper took off his slouch hat and fanned the younger man with it. Scout gave him a grateful grin. The marksman politely nodded, but Scout was starting to get familiar enough with him to notice the smile hidden in his features.

 

“You said it before-- Aussie native,” Sniper shrugged, tilting his head slightly, “Maybe it's the shirt?”

 

As soon as the words left the other man's mouth, Scout felt his heart leap and his face grow warm. There was also... an odd, sweet feeling in his chest.

 

Was he.... amused by this? Entertained? Why? It wasn't like he had a crush on the guy, right? They were _friends_. Nothing more or less. Without a doubt.

 

Maybe it was a heatstroke? Definitely a heatstroke. It couldn't be anything else...

 

But maybe he could humor himself.

 

* * *

 

At that moment, Sniper wanted to dig a shallow grave in the hot sand and bury himself underneath it. He tensed a bit at the slightly flirty nature of his comment, hoping Scout didn't notice.

 

Sniper decided to try and save himself, just a little, “Some materials keep the heat more than others, so-”

 

He was cut off as he saw Scout hold the sunhat under an arm, bending down to pull the back of the collar of his shirt over his head. The marksman jolted, widening his eyes. He quickly put a hand over Scout's to stop the gremlin.

 

“What are you doin', ya bloody hooligan?!”

 

“Ya said somethin' about the shirt, so I'm gonna try an' cool off.”

 

“Unless you've got sunscreen on, ya can't just bloody take it off! You could get sunburn-- And I said it might be the shirt, the _material_. It's at least thirty degrees outside and a thick shirt'll make ya miserable.”

 

“It sure as hell ain't chilly-”

 

“ _Celsius_ , Scout.”

 

Scout huffed, narrowing his eyes and placing the sunhat back on his head, “You and your weird tolerances and units. Anyways, I always wear these at Dustbowl and Lakeside. Never killed me before.”

 

Sniper put his hand on his chin, some fingers over his lips, “It's a ceasefire day, Roo. You lazin' about on base or me camper in trackies, made with _thick_ wool or cotton, ain't coolin' ya off.”

 

The runner looked down at his attire, shrugging. Sniper looked and noticed Scout was, somehow, wearing his uniform-- black sweatpants and sneakers, white knee socks and all.

 

He couldn't be _serious_ \- No wonder the runner was so warm. He was bloody _absorbing_ warmth through his clothes. The marksman sunk his face lower in his hand.

 

Scout blinked, “What?”

 

“You're wearin' nearly all black, and you're wonderin' why the bloody hell summer's so hot?”

 

“Well, the rest of us get the luxury of air conditionin', so I can wear whatever I want,” he put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest, “Plus, it's too much work to put on sunscreen.”

 

Sniper sunk his face lower, soon holding his head in his hands.

 

How in the _world_ has this team not had a single report of a heatstroke with all the months they've worked at Fortress? Bloody hell, almost _everyone_ had sleeves on their uniform, Demo and Heavy wore thick, dark vests, Spook and Doc wore bloody _suits and coats_ , god knows how thick Pyro's suit was...

 

“How the bloody hell are any of you mates alive in the desert...?” the marksman's voice was muffled, thanks to his palms.

 

Scout giggled at that, giving Sniper a wink, “We're just that awesome, man. At least Py and I are, anyway.”

 

“Can't rely on luck all the time Roo. Lady luck can be fickle,” Sniper lifted his head out of his hands, “When ya come to me camper, at least wear some shorts. _Anythin'_ but bloody black trousers.”

 

“ _Anything?_ ” the runner raised an eyebrow.

 

Sniper rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed Scout's arm, “You know what I mean. You can keep the hat, for good measure.”

 

Scout raised a brow, “I got my cap, though.”

 

“Roo, you draw. Ya gotta know darker colors absorb heat.”

 

“Right, gotcha,” the blonde looked up and gasped, reaching to open the door to base, “Hey, we're here!”

 

Sniper let out a sigh of relief. Good, now Scout won't get a heatstroke.

 

The duo walked into the building and the marksman's entire being was slammed by a sudden chill.

 

_How bloody high was their AC?!_ he thought, noticing the goosebumps starting to grow along his arms.

 

It was cold enough to make Heavy homesick and give Sniper the chance to make a snow angel, he was certain of it. Even when he blinked, he felt his _eyes_ get cold. How that was possible, he didn't know... Maybe his tolerance for cold weather was just that bad.

 

“I wonder if Py and everyone would wanna do a pool party or barbecue later...” Scout mused, looking back to Sniper, “What do you think, Snipes?”

 

The brunette felt his nose get stuffy, “Sounds good, mate.”

 

Scout's eyes suddenly widened and his smile fell, frantically looking around the base.

 

“ _Shit_ , I totally forgot you have that weird thing with AC,” he walked towards the hallway to everyone's rooms, voice getting louder the farther he got, “Sit tight and cover up, awright? I'm gonna get you a bandana then remember to ask Doc for a facemask this time!”

 

Sniper nodded and sat on the rec room sofa, chuckling to himself. Maybe he should come on base more often, give the crew some advice on how to handle the heat, and all.

 

Or he could just buy everyone sunhats. He bet Pyro would be right happy about that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Moo and I do nothing but write filler, fluff, and platonic fluff. (´ω｀ ;;;;) I wrote this in 2 days, so sorry if it sucks asdfgh.. I tried to do something new. Hopefully it looks alright!  
> Also shoutout to the peeps who get headaches from bright light: The struggle is real and ANNOYING in sunny places. Let us unite as the Lights Out Club. (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)9✧  
> I've been wanting to write a summer fic though, and I wanted to finish it as a send off from summer before going back to school again. I'm gonna be moving and starting up college soon, so I'll be rather busy!! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ I'm pretty pumped for it, though.  
> I'll certainly be making more content though, for sure!! I actually planned some fics to write and post, one for Halloween and another in December. Are seasonal fics a thing? Because I'm now noticing I'm doing those.....  
> I especially have a lot of ideas for the Dance AU. I'm so happy it's getting some love!!  
> Anyways, this is getting lengthy.  
> Stay cool, and have a wonderful day! For those in school or going into school: Stay strong!! We're all in this together.  
> Thank you for reading! *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
